


Attire

by Dammit_Jim



Series: Stargate Universe Oneshots [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: (idk if it's quite fluff tho??), Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Obligatory clothes swapping/sharing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Jim/pseuds/Dammit_Jim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of spare clothes was just one of the unforeseen problems they faced after being stranded on Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attire

The lack of spare clothes was just one of the unforeseen problems they faced after being stranded on Destiny. There were those who had been lucky during the evacuation and had either brought spare clothes with them or worn several layers on the day. Not only did it become difficult to do one’s laundry, seeing as they had no clothing to wear in the meantime, but it also became frustrating for people to have to wear the exact same outfit day after day. At least the military were used to wearing uniform. Although, even them began to complain after a while.

As a result, a swapping system began to develop. Civilians and military alike (though, the latter only on their days off) began sharing their spare clothes, or even completely swapping their outfits for a couple days. It was weird at first, and people had to start doing double-takes before speaking to anyone. But eventually it became just another part of life on Destiny. Some of the civilians even began making new clothes when they could manage it. Although, hunting animal life was not a big priority on their list during scouting missions, it was an added bonus if they came across a creature. No one would say no to a nice meaty meal and some new sinew-thread or material to work with.

However, something unexpected arose from the sharing of clothes. It became very obvious which crew-members were sleeping with one another. Couples could often be seen wearing one another’s t-shirts or jackets. Rumours began to spread about who was dating who, and though it was sometimes disruptive Colonel Young could deal with it. The higher ranking officers and bridge crew maintained a little more discreetness, though, even there rumours spread.

It became obvious which crew-members had the most friends and which had few. For example, Chloe could be seen wearing at least four different t-shirts a week, whilst Eli could probably manage two. That one time Chloe wore his t-shirt caused a lot of difficult rumours to spread around. Although, Chloe, Matt and Eli all knew that the rumours were unfounded, and that’s all that really mattered. Everyone had at least one spare outfit they sometimes wore. Everyone except Rush.

Rush’s outfit never changed.

Until one day it did. When he walked into the Control Interface room Eli, Brody and Volker stared. Rush’s usual outfit of jeans, long-sleeved white top and green t-shirt had been replaced with a black t-shirt and pants. Both were slightly too large for his frame, and he’d had to roll the pants up at least once over his shoes. What he wore was obviously from a male, military officer.

“What’s that?”

Rush looked up, and met Eli’s curious gaze, “My clothes needed a wash.”

“But whose clothes are you wearing?” Eli insisted.

Rush refused to answer but unfortunately that wasn’t enough to end the conversation. He bit back any damning retorts, gave an off-handed comment about the owner’s clothes being unneeded for the time being, and then demanded that the Science Team get back to _fucking_ work. Blissful silence took the place of awkward conversation, until, that is, Rush went to lunch.

The scientist was met with confused and interested looks upon entering the Mess Hall. He clenched his teeth throughout, before grabbing a bowl of the newest, disgusting alien food they’d acquired, and heading for his quarters. The gossip began as soon as his feet met the threshold of the hallway, and he inwardly winced. The rumours were more annoying than insulting. Rush's time was being taken up with stupid questions he refused to answer. He was continually bombarded with them, and distracted by side-glances from other crew-members. It was beyond irritating.

He was asked if he’d stolen the t-shirt from an officer. He was asked who he’d bribed to get it. He was asked if he’d taken it off a dead crew-member’s body. He was even asked if he was sleeping with the person who’d let him wear the clothes. Rush glared and ignored them and if he was forced to answer, he answered with: “My clothes needed a wash.” or “Would you have rather’d I walk around naked!?”

“But really?” Eli persisted, “Is it from your boyfriend?”

Rush gritted his teeth, and stupidly, hastily, responded with: “What if it is?”

He regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. Not only had he damned himself to further rumour, but he’d guaranteed that the rumours would become more disruptive. As expected, Wray came to speak to him to offer her assistance if he needed it. He didn’t, and when some of the military officers attempted to use his rumoured “queerness” against him, he dealt with them. It got to the point that Rush donned his usual outfit, and swore never ever to go through that particular ordeal _ever_ again. The rumours didn’t quieten, though, and they didn’t cease, and eventually he had to wash his clothes once more. So he pulled on the black military uniform with reluctance.

“Whose clothing are you wearing!” Eli complained, upon seeing him.

That day, as if Destiny, herself, were against him, the life support system began malfunction and they were all subject to dropping temperatures, rivalling that of Scotland’s weather. Rush was alright for most of the day as he was rushing about and trying to get things working but at one point he had to stop and rest and that’s when he began to really feel the cold. When it got unbearable he reluctantly accepted the military jacket offered to him and decided that enough was enough, and that everyone was going to find out eventually so why not now.

During his break he walked into the mess in that military jacket. Everyone stared, and Eli’s mouth hung open for a full ten-minutes before he began looking between Rush and Young. (who was in full military attire, except for his jacket, which had been replaced with a leather one someone had let him borrow; Rush wasn’t allowed to borrow _that_ one, of course!).

He knew what he’d done the moment he’d donned the jacket. He wasn’t just wearing Young’s clothing. He was wearing his label too. He had Young’s name printed across his chest for all to see, and now everyone knew that Rush belonged to Young, which should have been damn humiliating but instead made him a little pleased.

If anyone wanted to fuck with him now, they were going to have to go through the Colonel; not that he couldn’t handle himself. It might mean there were far more rumours but at least now he didn’t have to hide anything, and he could leave the Colonel’s neck riddled with bite marks just to see Eli splutter and Scott blush. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

Rush sat beside Young, and with a shared smile they began to eat. The mess hall became deathly silent for a moment before the sudden clatter of utensils made everyone turn back to their food and awkwardly attempt to remember what they had been talking about. That night Rush shoved Young up against the wall and kissed him ferociously, and licked along his jawline before giving him a biting kiss that’d take days to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this idea out of my system…although, I don’t think I did it very well so I might to an update eventually. Please leave a comment, thanks!


End file.
